Ea
Ea: Sword of Rupture (乖離剣) is the most powerful weapon contained in Angra Mainyu's pocket dimension. Unlike all of his other nameless weapons that were passed on to other wielders over the course of history, it is a sword only Angra Mainyu possesses that is suited only for a ruler's use and makes him transcendent. It has an abnormal shape that doesn't match what would normally be classified as something specialized like a sword. While it has a grip, handguard, and is the same length as a longsword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The "blade" itself and the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape, are dull. It has the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering that spin slowly in alternating direction like querns, the middle segment spinning clockwise and the top and bottom segments spinning counterclockwise. It is something that was born before the appearance of the concept that the world calls a "sword", so it is not something that can truly be called a sword or have the shape of any known blade. It can be used as a close combat weapon wielded much like a regular sword, and even with its dull tip, it is able to pierce directly through the chest of a stalwart being and slowly grind at their vitals inside. He is also capable of surging its power to wipe out enemies around him with a great storm. One of his past opponents commented that the nature of the sword become more absurd as he viewed its power. Ea's overall design is modeled after a bedrock drill used to dig undersea tunnels that looks as if were crossed with a spear. It has been given multiple gears to dig a gigantic hole as if the three separately spinning parts were eating at the bedrock little by little. When in his third form, Angra Mainyu considers it his greatest and most trusted treasure next to Enkidu, only using it against those he deems worthy of facing it. He greatly admires the weapon and often speaks to the weapon as if it were a living being. The sword itself is nameless, and it is the only sword that does not exist in the current world. It is something that does not appear in any modern legends, crystallized during the Age of Gods at the beginning of the world. It is the primordial sword that is the actualization of the works of a god recorded before humanity came into being, and it is that which divided the formless into a distinct heaven and earth in ancient Mesopotamia. It is a divine weapon constructed by a god with material components that have no origin on the mortal plane, and it is one of the few weapons unable to be analyzed or reproduced by Unlimited Blade Works for that very reason. Simply looking upon the weapon causes an analyzer's senses to completely cease, and it makes even the greatest of swords look like third-rate weapons. The names given to the sword and its ability by Angra Mainyu are thought to be references to the Great God of earth and water, Ea, of the Mesopotamian and Babylonian myths and the Genesis Epic of the Babylonian myth, Enuma Elish. Angra Mainyu claims that the sword "knows the truth" of the world where it once existed, and by using its power, it is able to bestow its knowledge upon others. As it is "The Sword That Cut the World Apart", he calls it “something that knows the hellish planet before genesis”, the planet's primordial form before heaven and earth were split, that was a land filled with naught but lava and gas and a hell of scorching heat and intense cold. Referring to it as hell, Angra Mainyu states that it is source of all legends of lands of the dead. The memory of the time before the existence of the planet, a place and time when organic existence had been impossible, is something possessed by all organisms, but it is no longer found in the imaginations or spoken memories of people. It is the first memory of life that is a genetically inherent and repressed knowledge which can only be shown to those looking upon the sword. The weapon "Slash Emperor" used by Ado Edem is also capable of showing a "Truth" similar in nature to that shown by Ea. In the desolate Land of Steel, it gives a glimpse of the blue sky of the previous world during the Age of Man. Unlike the many tools stored within Angra Mainyu's pocket dimension, Ea isn't summoned simply at will, if not used for weeks on end. Instead when he attempts to summon it out from the vault, a 'sword' resembling a key will be summoned forth instead, which he will then use to 'penetrate' the fabric of reality surrounding both it and the area behind its summoner, fabricating the ideal weapon for one who claims to rule over the heavens. Enuma Elish Unlike most other legendary weapons, the ability of the sword has its own unique name instead of simply chanting "Ea" to use its function. The attack, Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth (天地乖離す開闢の星(エヌマ・エリシュ), Tenchi Kairisu Kaibyaku no Hoshi), signifies the state under which it releases maximum output. Upon activation, the triblade segments of Ea gradually begin to rotate faster with each revolution, acting in concert with the movement of the Heavens. As they begin rotating rapidly, each creaking with weight and power equivalent to tectonic movement, they create a shrilling howl once Angra Mainyu commands it to "wake up." Ea then begins to swallow, compress, and accelerate wind pressure into a storm of wind and light on a great magnitude. The generated wind pressure strata simulates spatial rends to create an artificial space-time dislocation that acts as a crushing torrent capable of pulverizing any opposition. The swirl of air behind it and the enormous amount of seething and overflowing chakra within the weapon are on an entirely different level beyond measurement. Showing its power as an "anti-world" weapon, it attacks everything in sight with a single strike. It cannot be said that what the blade cuts down is limited simply to "the enemy", as it is not matter of aiming it, and it is impossible to even discuss as to whether it will hit its target or the practicality of the force behind it. Grinding at the laws of space with its power, it creates a rip in space that extends from not only the earth, but also to the sky and atmosphere. It is a crack that distorts space to pierce the very nature of the World itself to show the "Truth." All that used the cut space as a foundation is swallowed and crushed by the void, and the dazzling light only continues to grow as it continues to complete the destruction. Its use in a fight is not something that can be called a battle, but rather the wrath of nature itself. Performing the miracle of genesis, the attack opens an abyss capable of crushing all of creation, and the center of the storm is not calm, but rather a hole to hell itself that returns all that enters its realm to the nothingness from which it originated. The wind pressure creates a vacuum that takes all things with form, the land, the atmosphere, and the sky into the whirling void. The tumult of genesis takes everything that was nothing more than chaos which could not form any meaning, and creates a new truth that divides and distinguishes Heaven, Sea, and Earth. Within the darkness where everything is returned to nothingness, only Ea is left to shine with brilliance like a star of creation amidst the destruction, the first thing illuminating the new world. The ability takes the entire world within the Reality Marble Ionioi Hetairoi, and cracks, shatters, and collapses it into the abyss like the ending of an hourglass. The entire world would have been completely destroyed it had not collapsed on its own due to a lack of energy. Generalization In conclusion, Ea can unleash its 'abilities' in two separate forms: Through "something that knows the hellish planet before genesis" or performing the "miracle of genesis". The first of the two requires a much more amount of time to charge as opposed to the latter, and targets a general area, not those inside of it. The second ability requires less time to charge and may target a single target to inflict grievous wounds, and potentially death, although it loses its usefulness when targetting an increasingly greater area.